In orthopedic clinical treatments, long bone fracture is a kind of common damage. Operation solution for long bone fracture mainly includes two kinds of method, i.e. open reduction and internal fixation, and closed reduction and internal fixation.
In the operation solution of open reduction and internal fixation, the fracture part is reduced in sight and fixed by reconstruction plate or intramedullary nail. The above method has advantageous of high quality of reduction. However, the above method has defects as follows: open operation is required, which results in large wound and massive bleeding of patient, moreover, during operation, hematomas around fracture part which contains factor aiding in the healing of fracture are removed, thus being not good for the healing of fracture. Furthermore, skin and the tissue are incised, and muscle and other tissues around fracture part are separated, therefore incidence of complications such as infection is high.
As for the operation solution of the closed reduction and internal fixation, it has advantageous of small wound and less bleeding of patient, and hematomas around fracture part which contains factor aiding in the healing of fracture are retained, therefore complications such as infection and nonunion of fracture have a relative lower incidence. However, the above method has defects as follows: it needs high technical requirement of reduction and fixing for doctors. It is difficult to reach reduction, especially for comminuted fracture or serious lateral displacement, takes long time for operation, and needs high dose reagent for X-ray fluoroscopy.
Currently, with the development of medical technology, microinvasive operation is widely used in various kinds of operations, which provides new method for improving operation quality, speeding the process of recovery and reducing suffering of patient. Consequently, there is a tendency to adopt the method of closed reduction for treating long bone fracture. However, in current operations of closed reduction, it is difficult to perform reduction for fracture with lateral displacement since no special device could be used, thus affecting the accuracy of reduction and operation quality, which becomes an unsolved problem in the treatment for long bone fracture up to now.
Furthermore, after performing reduction, a guide wire should be directed into the medullary cavity of fracture segment at the opposite side, and then the accessory of intramedullary nail is used to perform reduction and fixing for fracture part. However, the guide wire is directed by hand with large amount of blood attached on apparatus and gloves, which results in skid, the guide wire is directed with low speed, and the length thereof is unstable and difficult to be controlled. Therefore, how to improve the method of directing the guide wire is a problem that should be solved quickly.
The foresaid information as disclosed in the background part only serves to enhance understanding of the background of the present disclosure, thereby it may not contain ordinary skill information that has been well known.